Questions
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: DRABBLE "Tou-san, Kaa-san. Jawab pertanyaanku." /Ada tiga pertanyaan absurd yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura pucat  sekaligus merona seketika. Nista. Humor garing. Wanna CnC? RnR? DLDR! :D


Halo Minna-senpai! :D ini debut pertama Chill di fandom Naruto, pair SasuSaku –yang kebetulan, masuk pair favorit Chill yang ke-14 XP *gak nanya* well, it's a next generation fic. Jadi Chill bakalan pakek OC-centric di sini ._.v tapi tenang aja, OC disini Chill pakek buat nama anak-anak mereka (SasuSaku) doang kok^^

Aish. Gak perlu banyak bacot lagi, happy reading~!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ proudly present  
>a 2012 Naruto future fanfiction<strong>

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.  
><em>**Warning: **_drabble,__Semi-Canon, AT, OOC, OC, 2nd generation, absurd, weird,crispy humor, or whatever that you think._

**Questions**

**Summary: **DRABBLE _"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Jawab pertanyaanku." /Ada tiga pertanyaan absurd yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura pucat ─sekaligus merona seketika. Nista. Humor garing. Wanna CnC? RnR? DLDR! :D_

* * *

><p>KELIMA anak cucu Adam dan Hawa itu tengah berkumpul di ruang makan. Semuanya sibuk berkutat dengan hidangan sang ibu yang tersaji di atas permukaan meja makan berkaki rendah. Hanya ada seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun berambut gelap pendek dan bermata kelam yang tidak ambil peduli dengan aktivitas kedua orangtua dan kedua adik lelakinya. Mata beriris <em>onyx <em>berbingkai kacamata hitamnya memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada sebuah buku tebal.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat tenang dan dingin.

─tentu saja, karena dia adalah Uchiha Nami, putri sulung dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

Nami memang benar-benar duplikat sang ayah. Dia berbeda dengan kedua adik lelaki (shota)nya yang mempunyai rambut merah muda dan iris hijau bening. Dia adalah tipikal gadis yang dingin, pendiam, tidak peka, dan ─oh, ya ampun. Bahkan semua penduduk Konoha tidak pernah menyangka kalau gadis itu benar-benar mewarisi sifat-sifat buruk ayahnya. Selama ini, kebanyakan warga sipil maupun sesama anggota Rookie di Konoha berasumsi kalau Nami adalah gadis periang yang mewarisi sifat ibunya. Namun agaknya mereka salah besar.

Penampilan Nami memang selalu terlihat layaknya kaum adam ─oke, singkatnya dia _tomboy_. Tapi walaupun begitu, gadis itu memiliki banyak _fanboys. _Banyak anak lelaki seusianya yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi ya itu tadi. Nami. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Peka. Terhadap. Apapun.

Seringkali Sakura ─sebagai ibu, menyesali hal ini. Namun _toh _Sasuke hanya cuek bebek saja, tanpa mau menanggapi pribadi aneh putri sulungnya selama ini. Sakura pernah bersikeras mengajak Nami untuk mengikuti penyuluhan untuk para gadis remaja, tapi selalu ditolak dengan berbagai alasan.

Yah, inilah Nami.

.

"Nami-_nee_, kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu? Boleh a─"

"Hn. Terserah kau saja, Ikuto."

"Tapi kalau kau lapar bagaimana, _**Onii-kun**_?"

"Berisik. Sora. Kubunuh kau. Dasar _shota._"

"Fuh. Dada rata!"

"_Shota. Uke. Yaoi._"

"Ughh ─_BAKA NEE-SAN!"_

"_Baka Otouto_. Sekian."

─dan dialog di atas, tidak hanya terdengar satu atau dua kali di telinga Sakura maupun Sasuke. Pertengkaran dingin antara anak pertama dan anak kedua mereka ─Nami dan Sora, memang selalu menjadi rutinitas keluarga ini. Tak jarang setengah bagian dari rumah harus direnovasi, karena terkena _chidori _dari Nami dan hancur oleh tenaga monster Sora. Ini gila.

"Nami-_chan_! Berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti **Tou-san **terhadap adik-adikmu!" Sakura menengahi. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan helai rambut merah muda sebahunya ─sok dramatis. _And she was smirked. _Nami mendengus kesal.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–chan_," ucapnya ketus seraya melepas kacamata baca berbingkai hitamnya.

Sekarang, bagian Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin kami panggil dengan sebutan ─Nami-_tan_?" tawar Sasuke ikut andil.

"Itu terlalu absurd."

Sang ibu memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makan malamnya yang tadi tertunda. Berbicara dengan putri sulungnya itu memang tidak mudah. Nami terlalu kritis dan irit bicara. Mungkin hanya sang ayah yang mengerti bahasanya.

Dan setelah berargumentasi, mereka kembali sibuk berkutat dengan makanannya masing-masing ─_minus _Nami yang malah melanjutkan aktivitas membaca buku tentang 'sesuatu' milik **Naruto-**_**ojisama **_yang kemarin beliau pinjamkan. Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu, karena tak satupun orangtua maupun kedua adiknya menyadari apa yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Ini patut dicurigai. Apakah mata Sasuke dan Sakura sudah rabun?

Oh, tidak mungkin. Dan jangan pernah.

"Ehem," Nami berdehem pelan namun nyaring, membuat keempat orang lainnya mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis berambut gelap sebahu itu.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_. Jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Nami datar. Sepasang _onyx _kelamnya kini berubah menjadi berwarna semerah darah. Seringai tipis yang misterius tertampang di wajah anggunnya, membuat Sora dan Ikuto ─kedua adik _shota_-nya itu merinding seketika. Sakura _sweatdrop_, Sasuke? Diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hn? Pertanyaan apa? Jangan meragukan kecerdasan kami, gadis kecil." Kilah Sasuke ─yang langsung disambut dengan sikutan manis istrinya.

.

.

.

Seringai tipis di wajah Nami berubah menjadi gores keseriusan yang mendalam. Gadis itu menghela napas panjangnya ...

.

.

.

... dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan melalui rongga mulut, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san _..." Nami menggantungkan perkataannya.

.

.

.

"Kapan kalian menikah, kapan kalian melaksanakan bulan madu, dan **apa yang kalian lakukan saat berbulan madu**? Jawab pertanyaanku jika kalian tidak ingin aku remehkan," sambungnya seraya kembali menyeringai lebar nan licik.

'_PEESSSH ...'_

Pipi Sakura dan Sasuke merona seketika. _'Setidaknya mereka lebih imut kalau berwajah seperti tomat,' _batin Nami puas.

Dan sekarang, kedua suami istri itu baru menyadari apa yang selama ini Nami baca. **Icha-Icha Paradise**, buku yang kemarin dipinjamkan oleh yang terhormat _Rokudaime-sama _pada putri sulung tercinta mereka yang berkedok angkuh namun polos itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU NARUTO-DOBEEE!"

**~owari~**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Hehe ... gaje, 'kan? X'D kayaknya Chill emang nggak berbakat di bidang humor ;_; oh iya, kalau kalian berkenan, silahkan rnr fic pertama Chill XD itu crossover Naruto dan Vocaloid XP *malah promosi* *digebukkin*<p>

Akhir kata, sudikah kalian meninggalkan jejak review kalian pada fic Chill yang gaje ini? :D

.

.

.

**2nd January 2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


End file.
